


A Walk in the Wood

by Alithea



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kozue intends to enjoy the car she was lent, but has to run an errand first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2002 or 2003.

Stepping out of the overbearing music building and into the sunlight she heard the light clink of metal soaring through the air, catching the object in her hand without really seeing what it was. Using her free hand to block the ominous glare of the sun, her ocean-blue eyes narrowed in delight at the devilish smirk before her. She brushed aside her topaz hair, quickly sauntering down the steps to the undeniably gorgeous and notably dangerous man who was casually leaning up against a pristine condition cherry red convertible. She shook her head jiggling the metallic keys in her hand. And she had been so afraid it was going to be a dull evening.

He didn't say anything. He just checked the door he was lounging against for any marks or scratches. Grinning as the girl approaching cleared her throat, not so much to get his attention but to make sure he looked directly at her.

"A car is a bit much for one date," the girl stated calmly, ignoring the confused glance from one of the music teachers that stumbled by the practically empty building.

The man before her didn't reply, merely chuckling lightly when she dangled the keys in front of his face.

"To what do I owe the honor," the girl asked softly.

"I would like you to do me a favor," he replied in that wonderfully exotic and deep voice, sounding of everything that he was: lust, beauty, temptation and something sinister not to be trifled with. "As a reward you get the car…for a day."

"Why, Mr. Chairman you flatter me so. Exactly, what kind of favor?"

With a cool and collected gesture he motioned to the back seat of the convertible. It was filled with an abundance of roses, all colors and scents. A myriad of elegance and perfection clear in each from stem to petal.

"I just need someone to deliver these roses," he paused. He knew the girl before him was no fool, unlike so many other students she was not taken in by his grace, she was taken by his obvious game, seduced by the possibility of what she could become if she wanted to. After all, she practically used the same methods he did in capturing prey, though he was far more adult and princely about it. "What do you say Ms. Kaoru?"

She considered for a moment and then with a smile she nodded. "I suppose I could find the time to run the errand."

"You do drive, don't you?"

A wicked little smirk spread across her face. "Aren't you supposed to ask that first? Of course I drive. When do you expect it back?"

"Tomorrow, around this same time," he stated noting the delight in the girl's eyes. Some presents were easier to give than others, and all favors came with a price. "Deliver the roses to this address." He pulled a business card out of his shirt pocket handing it lightly to the girl who took it with a quick but polite yank.

She gingerly stepped around to the driver's side. Opening the door and taking her place behind the wheel, trying to ignore the strange twinkle in the chairman's emerald green eyes. She started the car and waited for him to remove himself from the passenger door.

"Be careful out there on the road," he cautioned sincerely.

She couldn't help but laugh, "Why do I have feeling I've just sold my soul to the devil?"

He raised an eyebrow and stepped away from the car, watching with some concern as Kozue peeled out of the campus.

His cell phone rang just then and with his usual cool he answered it. "Hello…Yes, she's on her way…," he chuckled then. "Do stay calm. I'm sure she'll find this task quite enjoyable… Of course, farewell."

He turned his phone off and smiled watching the sun as it began to set. "Little wolf all alone in the woods…mind the hunters."

 

****

 

Kozue Kaoru was not a responsible young lady. Anyone with a half a brain knew this, and anyone who paid close attention knew that giving her free reign with a sports car was just another thing on a long list of bad ideas. Now being aware of this, and aware that the chairman was no fool, gave the girl a reason to pause and consider her options, hundreds of which presented themselves the minute the keys were in her deliciously cruel little hands. With a bit of regret Kozue decided to run the errand first instead of last. Best to get her payment out of the way so she could enjoy herself to the fullest. As she drove along she checked the business card that had been given to her and noted the address. She knew the area and it was a strange place to be delivering anything.

Out of the city and bustling town of Ohtori, straight into the wild and winding country roads to a place best known for quiet and secluded corners one could park a car. Kozue wondered if there was perhaps a second favor she would be entailed to do upon her arrival. And the very thought made her slightly giddy. How many _favors_ had she done for teachers and other administrators to get out of trouble?

She wasn't sure there was an actual count, but whatever the case she liked doing favors for those almost too afraid to ask or even those too willing. She flipped on the radio and amid the looming trees and sparse night sky she found a station that suited her, music that was heavy and precise echoing from the speakers, an atrocity to the CDs that she noted in the glove box.

The scent of the roses in the back grabbed at her attention every so often and she would slow the car to make sure they were all still there. She'd never say she was afraid of the chairman, just cautious. No need to have someone like him angry or upset, though she doubted there was much that riled his attention. She suspected he hid his disappointments with a calming and elegant smile, a kind word and pretended forgiveness. One could really only guess what occurred after that. Secure that the roses weren't going anywhere she picked up the pace, nearing her goal.

Past the polite parking spots where teens and some adults gathered to enjoy some intimate moments was a rickety and deserted looking log cabin. Kozue noted the light that was on inside, and a slight worry egged at her over what to expect, slight anticipation that she'd be called upon to deliver something more interesting than just roses rising in her chest, an animal instinct that kept her safe because she was always prepared for what might go wrong.

She parked the car as close to the cabin as possible edging over to the door and knocking just loud enough to be heard. There was no answer.

She searched a bit and finally saw a note swept under the door mat, elegant handwriting, curved and seductive, gracing the now dust covered lavender paper that stated that no one was home, but to please leave the goodies on the porch.

She arched an eyebrow. Goodies? And then laughed as she brought the roses up and set them on the wooden porch, happy that the favor was over and she was free.

The leather seats were cool against her skin and she tapped her fingers on the dashboard deciding on what to do next. It would take nearly an hour to reach the city, thirty minutes to find suitable prey, or at least someone who would appreciate the honor of getting a ride in the chairman's car. Then her eyes caught the wonderful electronic toy nestled between the comfortable seats of the car. She'd nearly forgotten about the car phone. With a quick rev of the engine she started back for town dialing quickly, searching for someone who would wait for her, but much to her chagrin no one of use was available. Eyes narrowed, she sped down the road, taking the curves with careful indiscretion.

Half way down the secluded road the headlights caught a fairly distraught shadow flailing its arms in desperate attempt to catch someone's attention. Kozue slowed the car, a wolfish and delighted grin crossing her face at the semi-recognizable girl stranded on the side of the road. Glancing further down she noted the little run down scooter and the front tire that, even in the darkness, looked blown out.

The girl happily bounced over to the car a wary expression washing over her face upon seeing Kozue as the driver, but it resided into jovial thanks after a second or two. The girl was in a few of Kozue's classes, the brown hair and doe eyes making her a forgettable face amid hundreds that were just like her. The wicked driver's grin grew just a bit more as she recalled that this plain girl's only outstanding mark was the tomboyish pink haired and practically self-declared prince of the academy that the girl claimed as a friend.

A devious thought rolled through her mind, because all girls secretly craved the attention of a prince, to be locked in a fairy tale. Even Kozue, at one point, had that need to be held and protected by something light, but that was long ago. Now she was scaling the walls of darkness, getting herself dirty in a futile attempt to show her brother that nothing could shine forever.

"Thanks for stopping," the girl beamed. "I thought I'd be stuck out here forever."

"No problem," was the delicate reply. "If you don't mind my asking, why exactly are you out alone in the woods?"

The girl giggled nervously. "I sort of got stranded."

An eyebrow popped up and then settled. "Boyfriend get eaten by a bear?"

"Oh! No! Nothing like that, just silly old me trying to spice up my life."

The obvious question to ask was far too predictable so Kozue let it go, reaching over to unlock the passenger side door, questioning why she was being kind. Then she realized she wasn't being all that nice as the girl slid into the passenger seat and a bit of her skirt slipped up her thighs, making the wolfish girl wonder how long it would take to strip her passenger of her innocence. The ghost of a chuckle left her. She was so terrible sometimes but the bright ones, the girls and boys who were too plain too be noticed but still lived in a world of total optimism and mirth, brought out the predator in her. Making her want to take the light away, dull the shine, and expel something of virtue or purity forever proving her point that nothing went untarnished.

"Anyone you need to call," Kozue asked lightly, shifting the car and then tapping the car phone.

"Y-you don't mind?"

"No," she smiled broadly. "It's not my car anyway."

Brown eyes were suddenly wide. "You didn't steal it did you?"

She shook her head. "It was leant to me… as a favor."

Three hours. That was her estimated time of defeat. Kozue checked the time on the clock. It was still relatively early, but there was a trick to getting girls. There always was, and it was hard to figure exactly what lines to use and what moves to make. The plain beauty sitting next to her was a feisty one at times. She remembered the rumors. The way she bounded up on friends with an excited leap, that day she threw water on that dreadful Himemiya girl her brother liked so much. She may have been a plain girl, ordinary to a fault, but she still had a little something that would take some breaking down. She glanced over quickly catching the questions in the girl's big brown eyes.

"We should be back in town in about an hour or so," she affirmed. "Are you sure you don't need to use the phone?"

"Hmm," the girl perked. "Oh no. I'm fine. No one looking for me anyway." That phrase sounded a bit too regretful.

"Wanting someone to notice?"

The girl frowned a bit. "No."

"Okay, just wondering," Kozue said and turned on some music using one of the chairman's CDs rather than her radio station.

A nice low and jazzy song filtered through the speakers, a crisp sound to mark the feel of the night air. Kozue noted the small shiver from her passenger.

"I can stop and put the top up."

"I'm fine."

"Don't sound fine." Kozue smirked and then stated, "I'm Kozue by the way."

"What? Oh!" She blushed, stating quickly, "Wakaba Shinohara. Aren't you Miki's sister?"

"Always and forever, I'm sure you've heard of me." She winked.

Wakaba shook her head and then guiltily added, "Well, yeah, I've heard a little."

"All true," Kozue proclaimed with a laugh, adding, "Except that one time."

The girl smiled and looked around the interior of the car recognizing it from a few weeks earlier. "Isn't this-"

"The chairman's car," was the interrupting reply. "You've been in this car before?"

"Just for a quick ride, like a mini-date."

"I see."

She got a little defensive. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Sorry, I guess I have habit of pushing peoples buttons. Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No." A soft lie, but soft lies led to other denials and denials to confessions ultimately.

 

*****

 

The town came into sight and Wakaba breathed a small sigh of relief. Being in the car with Kozue made her nervous and not just because the girl liked to speed along winding roads at a death defying pace, or ask strange questions. Wait, no, the questions just added to the discomfort.

It was just that, after hearing the rumors, the brown-eyed girl could see how true it was when people referred to Kozue as a wild animal. There was a constant look of hunger in her eyes and whether she was intent on slicing someone up with cruel remarks or devouring someone in ways Wakaba could barely imagine it was clear that she was dangerous. But the thing that got her though, the thing that made her worry, was that she never thought anyone would look at her the way Kozue was as they paused briefly at a stop light, almost as if the notably cruel girl was touching her, even though her hands were clearly on the steering wheel.

She shivered again and not for the first time Kozue offered to perhaps put the top up or run the heater. Wakaba answered in the negative and then the young predator asked a question, made a remark that induced a rigid and guarded response. The ordinary girl could hardly help it though. Every word from Kozue's mouth seemed laced with innuendo and probably was. Yes, there was a request just waiting to be asked and with the way things were going she wondered if she'd have the artillery left to defend herself when it was made.

The car stopped directly in front of Wakaba's dorm. A smile of thanks playing over the girl's face as she gingerly leapt from the car.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem," Kozue replied courteously. "But next time you feel the need to gallivant in the woods make sure you have a reliable vehicle." Inwardly she laughed, what a cheesy and overly princely statement it was. "Have a good evening then."

"Thank you." And Wakaba ran off to her room happy that she managed to survive an hour alone with Kozue.

It was an easy give as Kozue had lost the want to play with the girl after a short while. It was obviously going to be effort to work in a seduction, and she really wanted to go out on the town. Show off her borrowed car and end the night in a strange bed. It would have been nice to have some added fun, but she didn't fret over it, driving off as quickly as she could to capture what was left of the evening.

Interestingly enough the car phone rang before she got very far from the dorms. Kozue wasn't sure she should answer it, but curiosity got the better of her and she picked it up.

"Hello, Devil may care."

"It's impolite to answer other people's phones," the deep and gorgeous voice on the line stated.

"True. Do you need something?"

"Enjoying the car?"

"Slightly."

"Deliver the roses?"

"First thing."

"Good. There's a bouquet in the trunk I forgot to mention."

"And?"

"Could you drop it off for me? They're expected. You don't mind?"

"Where are they going?"

"South dorm, if you're close to the city it shouldn't be any trouble. Unless… you're otherwise occupied."

Kozue nearly growled. She hated when he, especially, seemed to know she wasn't having a productive evening.

"No, no problem. Hope they haven't wilted sitting and waiting so long."

"I'm sure you'll find them fresh, Ohtori roses are known for their…resilience."

"Indeed… and which room number are they for?"

"The card is clearly marked. Take care not to stray."

She laughed as the line went dead. Lessons in excuses she didn't need. He almost sounded as if he wanted her to have _fun_, and made her curious who the lucky recipient would be.

 

****

 

Somehow she hardly felt surprised standing in front of the particular door. She ran her fingertips over the nameplate, slight smile playing over her lips, and then she knocked. The expression that greeted her was wonderful, surprise and fear all at once. The girl frowned as Kozue handed her the roses, her nervous reaction not calming when she noted whom the roses were from.

"Hope you enjoy them," Kozue purred. "They were in the trunk and I almost forgot to deliver them."

"I-"

She inched her way into the room, a single with the usual sparse settings of the Ohtori dorms, a bed, a small table, a dresser, a closet, and a desk. A pile of cloths here and there, freshly folded and unworn formal wear, there was something sad about the room, like a million invitations that never arrived cluttered the floor, a million first kisses never received, and dreams unfulfilled and lonely drifting in the air. She was another plain Jane girl desperately waiting to be taken, to have that bold romance and something bright.

It amused Kozue slightly, because one day all those imaginary things would start to rot and then what? This bright girl would reside herself bitterly to her position as someone unnoticed and unworthy. Some stars faded from the sky before they could be noticed and named. Kozue wondered if she had missed this girl's attempt to be bright or if she was just in time to steal it away. Her want to play came back to her, and somehow she knew that the privilege of the chairman's car wouldn't get her anything easier or better. So she resided herself to creating and destroying a star, making a memorable moment in a life otherwise ordinary.

"Um…Is there anything else," Wakaba asked with uncertainty catching in her tone, not wanting the ocean-eyed girl to get too comfortable.

"You must be someone special to receive such a gift." Kozue motioned lightly to the bouquet drooping in the girl's hands.

Wakaba blushed and then started as a wildly delicate hand graced her shoulder, "I…um… I'm not used to getting flowers."

"Then that makes those extra special… Don't you think?"

Slowly, Kozue had to move slowly. With her free hand she reached over and shut the door, brown eyes meeting her blue with a curious but familiar gaze, one of uncertainty. A look the innocent were apt to give when there was no escaping want.

"Why are you doing this?" The question sounded like defeat, but it was a bit more resilient than that, more like a challenge. She tried to shrug away, but was carefully captured into a predatory embrace.

"I'm not-" She shuddered as a fingers tickled across her neck to bring her gaze up, meeting wild blue eyes, "I'm not-"

"Attracted to women," Kozue asked lightly blocking off escape with a word. "Then your pink haired prince is just a friend?"

"No. I mean- I just-" Why couldn't she find the words to argue? "I think you should leave."

Demanding, that spark of feistiness made the girl just a little more wonderful. The young predator sighed and removed herself a bit, inserting a few degrees of empty space between her and Wakaba.

"You may never have another chance like this again," Kozue whispered wickedly. "Your prince…whomever she is," quickly amending, "Sorry… _He_ is… May never grant your wish."

A play of doubt crossed the girl's features and then she shook her head. "I don't care. I don't want you. Get out!"

"Fine." She stepped forward causally reaching for the doorknob whispering as she left, "Sad to be so doubled up in love with someone too naïve to ever notice."

"How would you know?" She wanted to kick herself for the confession.

Kozue smirked, just as she had thought, lies and denial were all waiting to be unearthed as a confession. "I think I know better than anyone. You really do love her don't you, that girl who thinks she's a prince?"

A tiny nod. "Get out of my room, Kozue."

"No." She ushered herself back into her former position of entrapment, tugging up the girl's chin to look into her eyes. "You want. I see it. You're trying to hide it, but it's so very evident."

She lowered her lips to met Wakaba's slowly brushing against them, taking them with ease, and even with the girl's protests and resistance managed an excellent taste. She was pushed back fiercely.

"Stop it! Get out! How could you do that?"

"I'm not someone you want to play rough with," Kozue warned as she picked herself up. "Why so angry? Did I bring a moment of disillusion to your fantasy? Were you waiting for your fairy tale ending, loves first kiss?" She scoffed, "It's never that romantic. Never. It's always a little pressured, forced, and ultimately animalistic. Who's the boy you're waiting to sweep you off your feet? Give me a name I bet I can tell you exactly what that mystery prince of yours is into."

"Shut up!" Wakaba made a move to strike, but was blocked, underestimating the wicked girl's strength.

"Rough and tumble. You must want Saionji."

The complete horror in the girl's eyes proved the guess right.

A quick and beastly laugh left her. "Oh it is. Figures. You know what he likes?" She leaned in close practically hissing into the other girl's ear, "He gets off after a quick stint of violence. Likes to hit and degrade, and when he cums-- You'll love this-- He cries out President Kiryuu's name."

Wakaba started to cry then, using her free hand to try and escape Kozue's vicious grip. But there wasn't room to escape. So she whimpered, "Why are you so cruel?"

"Like asking why the sky is blue or my brother perfect don't you think? Everyone is good at something. I hit buttons, push pulses, and tell the truth no one wants to hear, because there is nothing crueler, nothing more raw and unbridled." Her tone dipped a bit softer, "So now you know all about your prince."

Wakaba shook her head and then sank a bit, defeated. "If Utena ever finds out-"

"She'll come to your rescue," Kozue interrupted. "She'll challenge me to duel, play best friend and protector forever, and once she's satisfied your honor has been restored, then what? I know what, she'll give you a friendly peck on the cheek and then run off with her precious little Himemiya. She's probably with her princess right now. But that's where she always seems to be these days, and you were her best friend, weren't you? Or at least that's what I heard. Rumors are often wrong."

She wrapped an arm around her prey's waist

"I bet…"

Felt the girl shudder as she held her close, brown eyes lost in tears and what was probably the truth.

"Right at this moment… they're together. Tucked up close in bed."

Kozue lowered her lips to the girl's ear continuing, "Holding each other tight… and…"

With delicate ease she drew her teeth over Wakaba's ear, eliciting a gasp.

"And I bet that tomboy is whispering wonderful and loving things into her lover's ear like…," she paused her lips brushing the shorter girl's temple, "I love you."

How she managed to sound sincere was beyond the brown-eyed girl's comprehension.

"And… I need you. I want to make you feel good," Kozue caressed the back of the girl's neck with her hand, watching some of those stubborn barriers glide away. "Don't you want me to make you feel… feel like you're loved?"

Wakaba's eyes shut, she was weak, she was an ordinary girl, and even after the crueler things said that evening, the way Kozue spoke just sounded so much like what she always wanted to hear.

She nodded, whispering a yes, and an absently muttered, "Utena."

Her eyes opened slowly, guilt over taking her as she noted that it was not Utena that was holding her so closely. She tried to dip her glance away but Kozue brought it to meet hers.

"It's okay," the cruel girl whispered. "You can pretend. Go ahead. Call me by her name." She kissed the top of the girl's forehead. "Close your eyes and say…everything you've always wanted."

There was nothing to fight any longer as brown eyes shut and wild lips met hers, a kiss sending little bursts of warmth throughout her body, gasping as knowing hands slipped up her sides, comforting, caressing, and making her trust. A decided and short waltz brought Wakaba over to her bed where with the skill of a prince but the hunger of a beast Kozue divested the thin articles of clothing that separated them. Each garment hitting the floor, rose petals lost in the wind. A wonderfully wicked grin tugged at Kozue's lips as she dipped her head down to trail quick biting kisses down her prey's neck, pausing at the hollow between the girl's still budding breasts to appreciate the noises escaping the girl's throat, hand tickling down and around the girl's thigh resting briefly before pushing them apart to gain access to the untouched and delicate rose at the center. She removed her mouth from the curves of Wakaba's chest to briefly take the girl's lips, her tongue welcome to devour all it encountered.

"Say it," Kozue whispered pulling away gently, right hand stroking between the girl's things, left hand teasing at the girl's nipples with quick tugs, soft circular touches. She brought her lips across the girl's neck biting slightly at the jugular. "Say her name. Call me by her name and tell me what to do. Come on precious." Her right hand speeding the pace in which she took.

And to her delight, Wakaba complied, gasping and moaning, begging and pleading a prince that was not there.

There was an art to stealing virtue from a star, and Kozue was near perfect at it. She edged her way down and rested her lips against the inside of Wakaba's right thigh, gliding her tongue up to take and taste. Literally purring as the girl's cries grew louder, lips and fingers working to make the moment last as long as possible. And Kozue could feel her captive's light reaching a glow that crashed in a final burst of release.

Wakaba was drifting. Weary from her toil, mumbling things Kozue knew she was never meant to hear. But the wicked girl was hardly finished. She kissed the top of the plain girl's head and then her cheek eager to teach an important lesson. The girl's head rested comfortably on Kozue's shoulder.

"Wouldn't your prince be sad to be left unattended," Kozue whispered noting the tension in her prey's embrace. She tilted the girl's head up smiling cruelly. "You give and you get and when you get you have to give."

Tentatively Wakaba leaned in to kiss the wicked girl who had taken her. Kozue smiled as she guided the girl along, a brief growl leaving her as she ushered her little star's head between her legs, fingers tangled in her soft brown hair, coaching her on.

"Such a good little girl," she cooed. "Such a very good little girl."

 

****

 

With a deep breath Kozue picked up the last articles of her clothing with a broad smile. Blue eyes fixed on the ordinary and faded star curled up under the blankets on the bed. She dressed quickly and arranged the bouquet of roses that had, through the bustle of the evening, ended up on the floor. She set the flowers on the small table in the center of the room, petals delicate, stems perfect, white roses blushed with the slightest shade of pink. She could discuss the way things were going to be with the girl at a later time, though she knew she might not even have to. Girls were different from boys. Girls wanted forever most of the time, and she wasn't equipped to give it. But she would always be around if temptation proved too hard to resist. Before she made her silent exit she left the shadow of a kiss on the girl's cheek.

The morning air was much cooler than usual and she sniffed before starting the car and driving off. As she made her journey the phone rang and she frowned as it did.

"Were the flowers wilted?"

She sneered, some contempt edging in her tone. "No, they were as you predicted, very resilient. I'm afraid I crushed a few of the blossoms though."

"How very cruel."

"Yes, well… The intended still seemed pleased with the results."

"Perhaps, I should have you do this for me more often."

"Perhaps, but… I don't think I'm suited for the job."

"What a shame… Returning the car early?"

"No… later. I have some things I need to think about."

End.


End file.
